


Love crater

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Sabretooth and Wolverine had been fighting for a few hours. They had met in the middle of a forest, which had turned completely silent around them; all the animals were too scared of them to stay nearby.





	Love crater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneclaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: monstrous! A gift to Boneclaws who gave me the idea, I loved it! :D

Sabretooth and Wolverine had been fighting for a few hours. They had met in the middle of a forest, which had turned completely silent around them; all the animals were too scared of them to stay nearby.

They had clawed and bit and tore, their blood and clothes staining the grass underneath their feet.

They went feral, trying their hardest to kill their enemy, stabbing and scratching and hitting.

The violence and the pain were starting to turn them on, the smell of sweat and blood, the adrenaline, that entire situation was exciting for them.

Victor grabbed Logan by his neck and pushed him against a tree, which broke behind the hero’s back. They both fell on the ground, their weight and the remaining strength from Sabretooth’s action causing the earth to crack underneath them, forming a small crater.

They found themselves one on top of the other, their crotches touching, and they started to rub against each other.

The violence didn’t stop, it just turned from tearing the other apart to hurt him non-lethally; their kisses were more like bites and their caresses more like scratches.

That mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating their senses, making them reach for more. They grabbed each other, holding tight and frantically rubbing their crotches together, groaning and hissing and growling like animals in heat.

They were moving so furiously that the ground underneath them was torn to pieces, handfuls of grass and earth flying around them.

Their instincts told them to go on, to take all the pleasure they could even from the pain, and they were complying.

Gradually they sounded less angry and more aroused, panting and sighing and moaning, kissing and licking and caressing roughly, chasing their orgasm as if there was nothing else in the world except them and their pleasure.

They came together, their semen mixing between their bellies, sticking to both of them.

They collapsed on the ground, dead tired but satisfied. Sleep wrapped their senses like a warm blanket as they hugged each other tight in the middle of the crater they had created, which cradled them like a nest.


End file.
